Back on Patrol
by purplecat41877
Summary: The turtles end up going back on patrol after being off it for four months.


Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe is. Please do not sue and no flames.

**Back on Patrol**

The eighteen year old turtles were training in the dojo. Their eleven year old friend Chloe Calls was in the cat area taking care of the cats and doing schoolwork.

"Leo, you think we're ready to go back on patrol?" Raph asked.

"I believe we should go back to patrolling but I'm not sure if we're ready yet," Leo replied, feeling hesitant. "We went two and a half months without training together."

"It's not like we didn't have a good reason," Mikey said.

"True but we need to move on eventually," Donny said.

The turtles were referring to Splinter who died of pneumonia four months ago. They took his death hard but Leo took it the hardest. A month after Splinter's death, Leo tried to join him by planning to jump off the roof. He would've been dead if Raph hadn't stopped him.

Leo ended training twenty minutes later. The turtles put their weapons away and left the dojo.

* * *

Chloe was in the cat area watching the cats while doing schoolwork. Just then, the turtles entered the room.

"How was practice?" Chloe inquired. The turtles told her that it went smoothly.

"There's something we want to run by you," Donny said.

"What's that?" Chloe asked.

"We were considering going back on patrol but we'll still live here," Leo replied.

"Do you all feel ready to do that?" Chloe inquired.

"We can't stop defending the city just because Splinter died," Raph said.

"He wouldn't want that," Mikey said.

"I would suggest only doing it if all of you feel up to it," Chloe said. "Maybe start off with some ninja tag on the roof or something like that."

"That sounds like a good idea," Donny said.

"We could use some fresh air," Leo said.

"I'll make a pizza for you," Chloe offered. Once the turtles agreed, Chloe left the room.

* * *

Later that night, after eating the pizza, the turtles went on the roof and decided to play ninja tag. They ended up laughing and enjoying themselves.

"I never thought I would enjoy playing ninja tag again," Mikey said, laughing.

"This is the best time we've had in a while," Donny agreed with a smile.

The turtles continued to jump from roof to roof. They stopped when the saw the Purple Dragons about to break into a jewelry store.

"Should we stop them?" Raph inquired.

"Let's do it," Leo said with determination.

The turtles used their grappling hooks to climb down the building. They reached the entrance just as the Purple Dragons were coming out with stolen jewelry.

"You won't stop us," a Purple Dragon declared.

"We'll see about that," Raph said.

Just then, the Purple Dragons started attacking the turtles who used their skills and weapons to defend themselves. Mikey declared, "You won't be leaving with any of this jewelry."

"That's what you think," another Purple Dragon said and then Mikey and Donny teamed up and started taking the jewelry inside the store while Leo and Raph fought off the Purple Dragons.

Several minutes later, the jewelry was back in the store and the Purple Dragons were literally tied up together. The turtles jumped back on the roof just as the police arrived.

* * *

The turtles returned to the Calls' house and found a chocolate cake waiting for them in the dining room. Just then, Chloe entered the room.

"How did everything go?" Chloe asked.

"We stopped the Purple Dragons from robbing the jewelry store," Leo replied.

"We literally left them tied up for the police," Mikey chimed in.

"Sounds like everything was great," Chloe said.

"We haven't enjoyed ourselves since our 18th birthday," Donny said.

"Until tonight when we were laughing and playing ninja tag," Raph chimed in.

"I'll be right back," Chloe said. She left the room and came back with sparkling grape juice.

The turtles and Chloe drank the juice and ate some cake while chatting happily. When they were done, they helped clean up, said good night to each other and retired to their rooms.

* * *

Up above, Splinter was watching the turtles sleep. A few moments later, Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen joined him on either side.

"Looks like the turtles are back to patrolling," Splinter said.

"You did a good job with raising them," Yoshi said and Splinter smiled.

"Even thought the turtles are moving on with their lives, they'll never forget you," Tang Shen said.

"I couldn't agree more," Splinter said with a smile.

The End


End file.
